You Don't have To Do This
by serafinafive
Summary: Gale talks to distressed Jesse (This is a re-upload, I am the original author serafinafour but have lost access to that account)


_"Hi, can I help you?"_

* * *

Gale heard him before he saw him ; sighing, muttering and shuffling into place. When he located the newcomer, he seemed frozen where he was - sitting dangerously on the ledge.

Back braced against the railings, hands clenched around the bars; a young guy. He looked like a high school kid.

Gale approached carefully, not wanting to scare him. "Hey... are you okay?"

"Stay back, man." His voice wavered all over the place, racked with emotion. He looked absolutely terrified. He turned his head slightly to look up at him. He was older than Gale had first thought - early twenties. Not really a kid, then. But kind of one. They held each others eyes for a moment before the guy scowled and fixed his gaze fearfully back onto the sidewalk below.

"I'm just talking to you." Calling the police hadn't seemed an option, the guy looked very skittish - he would likely panic if he heard or saw police cars down below. Gale was not a big fan of law enforcement himself, anyway - so pushy. They'd make this into a huge drama, further terrifying him, and of course churn out the most ridiculous mountain of paperwork and complications. This matter could be handled calmly and sensibly - Gale was quite certain of it. He took a hesitant step forward...

"Yo, I mean it, don't come any closer!" There was a small hint of threat in his voice, but mostly it was fear.

"Sorry - I wont. I'm Gale. What's your name?"

"None of your business." He snapped. "Just go away, right? I'm busy, so fuck off, go away, go away, go a-away..." he trailed off. He looked Gale up and down, furiously. "I wanna do it alone okay. Get your own spot."

"My own spot?"

"Yeah, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I don't want to 'buddy-up', and I was here first! So you go someplace else. Christ."

"Actually, I was here first. I've been here since sunset".

The guy stared at him when he said that. His face was completely stricken with panic, and now, annoyance was added to mix. "That was like two hours ago! If you're too pussy to do it, then go home! Don't try to mess with me."

Gale seemed to have his attention now, somewhat. "I just came here to look at the stars." It was pretty much the truth. The kid scoffed, but seemed to actually be listening, so Gale continued. "The roof I usually go is closed for repair right now, so I'm here tonight. I have my telescope all set up around that corner over there...you are welcome to join me. There's a comet shower tonight, it's going to be fascinating!" The enthusiasm crept into his voice, despite the situation. He could ramble about it for hours. "Quite spectacular. I have a flask of tea, and some snacks and-"

"Shut the hell up!" There was real rage in his voice.

Gale flinched at the outburst. He was practically screaming. Gale wondered if the local residents would notice, if people two blocks over would notice...

"Will you just shut up? I mean like SHUT UP and leave me alone! What the hell? You are seriously talking to me about snacks and shit - ! Can't you see I'm doing something here? Can't you-"

He was interrupted but the sound of approaching police sirens down below. First one, then another.

"Oh man!" The kid, still sitting, jumped back violently against the bars - he looked about ready to let go.

Gale's heart leapt as he took a brisk step forward - but the kid was still holding on.

"No! You called the police! Oh my God. " Panting and chest heaving, the kid took one hand off of the bars and wiped the sweat off his face.

That scare had had given Gale some sweat on his own face.

Now that he was closer, Gale could see now that this guys eyes seemed dilated. He was on drugs - Meth or cocaine? Most likely Meth. Gale was not against drug-use, of course not, he produced them for a living. But, he did wonder why couldn't people use it in moderation, why couldn't they just stay safely inside, at home, when they used it? "I didn't call the police, " he said calmly. "Look, they are heading somewhere else."

The cars went of of sight, the noise faded into the distance. The guy went back to trembling against the bars.

"Please, tell me your name?"

"I'm Jesse, " he said, very quietly. It was almost a whisper.

"That's nice." This was sort of getting somewhere. Gale really felt like he was speaking to a child. Were Jesse's family worrying about him right now? Maybe he needed a little reminder.

"Jesse, do your parents know what's wrong? Where you are? They must be worried about you."

Jesse started laughing. _It seemed that was the wrong button to push with him..._

"My _parents_? They wouldn't care even if they knew. Ha ha, oh." Jesse was chuckling to himself.

Gale considered what to do. Jesse was a young, upset guy. He looked scruffy, like he had not changed his clothes in a while. His parents 'didn't care' , and he was on drugs. No where to go? Maybe he was homeless, his parents had kicked him out - that was surely it? Most likely no job ? Maybe, Jesse owed money to drug dealers? He was scared of the police. Maybe he robbed a store or stole a car, or something - Jesse was in trouble with the law? He was frightened? That was it.

Gale made up his mind to help this poor guy out. Whatever the problem was, he could help. It wasn't just a coincidence that he was here tonight - the universe wasn't just random. He could just listen to the kids problems, and help him arrive at a reasonable solution. Maybe all he needed was somebody to talk to.

" Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Gale said carefully. "I would be happy help you out, if you want. No police, just me. I mean, if you have no where to go - you could stay at my place?"

It could be fun, Jesse could sleep on the couch. Gale could lend him some pj's, bring out the vegan marshmallows. He was already envisioning it ; maybe they could watch a movie - did he like sci-fi? All guys liked sci-fi, It was cool now right? Gale kind of wanted some company anyway.

"No, man."

_OK, so that suggestion that had been a bit of a stretch._ Gale tried again. "I can help sort you out for while, if you want. Help you to get some help - somewhere else to stay like a hotel, or somewhere rented?"

Jesse shook his head. "It's not that."

"Are you...are you in trouble Jesse? Have you done something?"

_Something wrong?_

Jesse worked his mouth but nothing came out - He shook his head from side to side. Gale waited patiently for him to speak, but nothing was coming out. Jesse now looked worse. He looked a lot worse.

_He might actually do it._

"I am sure that whatever it is," Gales own voice was trembling now, "...we can talk about it. But you..." Gale considered his words "We, can make it better- we can get you help?" Gale actually had millions of dollars. Gale had more money than he knew what to do with. He could offer this kid whatever he needed, rehab, therapy, criminal defence...Somewhere to stay. Somewhere nice and safe. There was surely no problem you could not solve with the right reasoning, and that amount of money. "Because, if you need help, well - money's no problem. I have a lot of money," he plied. But right after Gale said it, he knew it had been the wrong thing...

Jesse was crying. He lowered his head. "It's all blood money, all of it," he whispered.

Gale noticed something new. He had taken it for a dark pattern against Jesse's red T-shirt, but now he could see it properly... He could see that Jesse was covered in blood.

_What had happened to him?_

What did he_ do?_

"Jesse, please. Don't do this."

_Jesse shuddered._

"You don't have to do this..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

(Jesse was gonna jump and end it here with 'Bang'. But I changed my mind...)


End file.
